Accessibility links
On this page you will find accessibility related resources. Most of them provide a lot of other resources, so it will not be necessary to add every accessibility related site to this link list which should just offer qualitative starting points. You can discuss this collection on the Talk page. Resources and contacts * 100 Web Accessibility resources * AAATE 2007, 9th European Conference for the Advancement of Assistive Technology in Europe * AbilityNet, "adapting technologie changing lives" (UK) * ANEC is the European consumer voice in standardisation. Priorities are e.g. Design for All and Information Society * Accessibility in the News by National Center on Disability and Access to Education (NCDAE), supported by State University of Utah (USA) * Accessify by Jan Lloyd and Patrick Lauke (both UK) * ATHEN, the Access Technologists Higher Education Network has a blog and a Wiki * CETIS Wiki and CETIS Accessibility Blog are dedicated to accessibility and e-learning (UK) * E-Access Blog is run by the team behind E-Access Bulletin * eInclusion portal of the European commission * EASTIN is the European Assistive Technology Information Network * epractice.eu is created by the European Commission. It is a portal for the professional community of eGovernment, eInclusion and eHealth practitioners. * G3ict, the Global Initiative for Inclusive ICTs * ICCHP 2008 is the 11th International Conference on Computers Helping People with Special Needs (July 9-11, 2008, University of Linz, Austria) * ICDRI, the International Center for Disability Resources on the Internet * Iheni Blog by Henny Swan. "Making the web world wide: global, accessible and mobile." * Inclusive Technologies is a "virtual" and global company * Dolson's blog about accessible web design * Juicy Studio by Gez Lemon (UK) * Mozilla Accessibility Project provide resources for Mozilla's ongoing web browser accessibility work. * Official Google Blog: Accessibility * SIGACCESS promotes the professional interests of computing personnel with disabilities and the application of computing and information technology in solving relevant disability problems. * The Paciello Group is a company dedicated to helping government agencies, technology vendors, e-commerce corporations, and educational institutions make their technology equally accessible to all people. * Teitac, the Telecommunications and Electronic and Information Technology Advisory Committee * Tiresias, the RNIB Scientific Research Unit's website * Trace Research & Development Center is a part of the College of Engineering, University of Wisconsin-Madison (USA). * UN Enable is promoting the Rights of Persons with Disabilities * US Access Board is an independent Federal agency devoted to accessibility for people with disabilities * W4A, International Cross-Disciplinary Conference on Web Accessibility * Web Access Centre Blog (WAC Blog) by a team from RNIB (Royal National Institute for the Blind, UK) * WebAIM is a non-profit organization within the Center for Persons with Disabilities at Utah State University. See also at Wikipedia * Accessibility WikiProject: If you have accessibility problems with Wikipedia, you can report them on the project discussion page. * Wikipedia Accessibility Guidelines * Usability * Web Accessibility * Web Accessibility Initiative (WAI) * Web Content Accessibility Guidelines (WCAG) * Assestive Technology * Computer Accessibility